Angela's Tale
by Clair De La Lune
Summary: Angela, a famed witch of Teirm one day happens upon a stranger who instantly changes her life. Just yesterday she was reading fortunes and creating potions but today she will finally put her magic to some use.


Prelude

Dreariness loomed around Teirm and Angela could feel it. Something strange was going to happen...but...what? She brushed away the dark curls that framed her face and continued grinding dried rose petals with her favorite mortar and pestle, for some foolish noblewoman who wanted a love potion. She tried to clear her mind but still the dreariness conquered her thoughts. The wind continued to ripple her curls over her forehead and she kept trying to secure them behind her ears. She set down the concoction, seized a ribbon from inside the shop and resumed her place on her chair. Solembum, her best friend rested on his chair, curled up in a ball, purring like any cat would. He was special though, because he was a werecat which were mysterious creatures that were usually were frowned upon in Alagaesia. Her thoughts lingered back to the day before when the noblewoman came to visit...  
The woman was garbed in clothes that Angela dreamt of when she was a silly little girl but now she knew she was content with her life...as well as her little shop. The woman walked with a regal air, her head up never looking down to no one, her voice as soft as a gentle breeze, and her expression at emotionless as a rock. Angela guessed that she was a young noble, not yet a woman but not quite a girl...and by reading her thoughts, the noble was plagued for she loved another who was quite out of her reach. Solembum glanced at the young girl in curiosity and arched his back. He settled in a space between two skulls and rested his head on both his paws.  
"Good day to you, how may I help you?" Angela greeted warmly, setting a spell book down to the side. The girl glanced at her and gazed around in disgust at the surroundings then slammed 4 crowns down on the counter.  
"I heard you tell fortunes?" the girl inquired coldly, looking as if she were out of place. Angela studied her fingers with at least two rings on each finger, her neck strewn with pearls and medallions, and her long blond hair peeking out behind a tall cone-shaped headdress.  
"I do," she narrowed her eyes, "What kind would you prefer? Tea leaves? Tarot? Dwarvish Runes?"  
"Tarot." the woman obviously wasn't going to waste any time. Angela motioned to the intricately carved chair near the table with the crystal ball and retrieved her tarot pouch from the back room. She took a seat in her usual black high-backed chair that she got from a trader in Belatona and pulled the tarot cards out of the little green pouch. Those tarot cards were the ones she used for lovers and hopeless romantics because they smelled of roses and had many hidden meanings in the pictures. If you looked carefully you would see that there were over a 1000 hearts hidden on each individual card. She shuffled the cards efficiently and spread them out before her in a straight line.   
"Pick three cards but choose wisely and carefully." she warned. It was a few long moments as the girl concentrated and finally chose three cards and set them in a row. Angela flipped them over one by one and finally the story was slowly revealed.  
"Ahh what we have here is the classic story of discontentment..your first card, the Knight of Cups denotes that you are jealous and overemotional about something in your life right now. It is truly plaguing you...it eats away at you. Does that ring a bell or at least shed a bit of light?"  
The girl began to sob and took out a handkerchief from her sleeve, "Yes it does. Life right now is confusing. I love another but he too loves another..." she paused, "...my own dear sister. He desires her and she desires him." Angela rubbed her temples and simply replied, "Hmm..." The girl continued, "I strived to forget about him and to avoid him but I am infatuated. I love him. I would make a good wife for him."  
"Hold on one moment, before we talk about that...let's discuss the cards." she flipped over the second card, "the 7 of Swords...hmm...have you been spreading rumours or gossiping at all? And please do be honest for if you aren't this reading won't help you."  
"Yes...I have been telling others lies of my sister but I do it for good cause! You would never understand..I mean look at you...you are a witch..."  
Angela began to cackle, thinking how stupid that girl was, "Oh I know what love is. I have been in love once as you are now. Love is nothing to be taken lightly." There was more she wanted to say but she said nothing more and just kept her rude thoughts to herself.  
"Now for the last card, what we have here is the 6 of Wands which basically reinforces that you will have him eventually but it will take time. You will meet victory in the end but you have to have patience. I know it is hard but nevertheless you have to hold on to hope and let things run their course." Angela returned the cards to the deck, shuffled them, and placed them in the pouch.  
The girl slammed her palm down on the table, "No! I want him! Now!"   
Angela sighed, _You stupid girl, _she thought furling her brow in annoyance, _Stupid people like you ruin your own lives..not having patience...and not know what love really is!_  
"Give me a concoction or a potion of some sort! He must stop loving her and he must stop loving her now!" she declared.  
"As you wish...but if you must bring me a strand of his hair by tomorrow and I will have the potion ready for you." The girl hastily arose from the table to leave and said, "I will indeed. Farewell and see you tomorrow." A stupid smile was on the girl's face as she sauntered out of the shop giddily...

The soft comfortable purrs of Solembum brought Angela back to reality. She studied the moon which was a beautiful silver crescent and her pale skin which shined when it bathed in the moonlight. She tried to fight back a yawn but was tired from a day of readings and a few difficult customers. She arose from the chair with Solembum at her feet and bolted the door behind her then continued to her bed. She hastily washed using all kinds of aromatic oils and dressed in a soft linen shift. She spoke with Solembum about the silly girl from the day before who said she would return but she never day.  
_ Oh she will return..._he declared, _Silly woman she is...she doesn't know that she is making a big mistake._  
Angela smiled at her friend, _Nevermind that, it's best I turn in because we need to go to the sea tomorrow. Sleep well good friend._  
After drying and combing her hair, she fell into her bed, snuffed the candle flame with her thumb and forefinger then slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
